


Suite Surrender

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt requests fulfilled for “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.” and  “It seems you forgot to wear any underwear tonight.” and  “Can you help me with this zipper?” and “If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” and  “The things that I want to do to you, baby.”
Relationships: Takahashi Hiromu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Suite Surrender

Despite being in the middle of a crowded dance floor, it felt like only you and your boyfriend Hiromu Takahashi were in the room. Music pulsed and lights flashed as your bodies writhed together. It didn’t matter that neither of you were masters of the dance floor. Your bodies knew each other and that was all they needed. Your hands over your head threading through Hiromu’s mane, pulling his lips down to your neck; your ass grinding against his groin, grinning as he hardened under your movements.

“Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.” He mumbled, his hands grasping your hips and pulling you impossibly closer. You sighed as his thumbs rubbed circles on your pelvic bone then skimmed up your ribcage to rest under your breasts. You could feel his smile against your neck as Hiromu ran his thumbs across your nipples making them tighten under your dress. You moaned when his fingers pinched at the taut peaks grinding back into his hips.

“Stop teasing me Hiromu.” You whined, moaning again when he pinched your nipples.

“If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” Hiromu asked with a short laugh as he sucked on your neck making you writhe against him. If he hadn’t been holding you so tightly you would’ve turned around just to roll your eyes at that nonsense. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it felt so damn good you weren’t about to make him stop. 

The thought of eyes on you, watching as Hiromu molested you on the floor had you heated and your fingers tightened in hair giving it a sharp tug that had him groaning against your neck and making you grin. Two could play this game. You shimmied against him again with another tug to his hair before letting go and dropping your ass to the floor and shuffling around to rise your mouth ghosting over his straining zipper as you cast devilish eyes up at him. 

“Such a bad girl,” Hiromu murmured as he pulled you to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick along yours before his teeth caught your full bottom lip and nipped it hard, making it pulse in pain. “The things that I want to do to you, baby.” 

“So let’s stop talking and go do,” You prompted him. “I’m dying to feel you inside me.”

No further prodding was required, Hiromu pulling you through the crowd to the VIP suite upstairs. Pushing into your private room, Hiromu shut the door and leaned against it, watching as you ran your hands down your body, cupping your breasts and squeezing them as you turned your back to him. 

“Can you help me with this zipper?” You asked coyly, watching over your shoulder as Hiromu stripped off his shirt before approaching you. You shivered as his hands grasped the zipper of your white mini dress and slowly lowered it kissing your back as each inch was revealed, slowly dropping to his knees as the zipper came to an end at the curve of your ass. Hiromu bit the top of the rounded globe making you moan.

“It seems you forgot to wear any underwear tonight.” Hiromu teased as he slid your dress down your hips to pool at your feet. 

“I didn’t forget.” You retorted flashing him a naughty smile but found yourself yelping as Hiromu pushed you over at the waist making you bend in front of him with palms on the velvet couch. Hiromu’s hands slapped on your buttocks, gripping them hard and spreading you for his view. 

Your hair fell over your face as your head dropped when Hiromu’s tongue liked a long slow streak over your slit stopping to tease your clit with some quick flicks before swiping back down to your hole. You scratched at the velvet as Hiromu stuck his tongue deep into your pussy, his hands gripping your hips you couldn’t squirm away as he ate you with the same passion he used in the ring. Your legs shook as Hiromu’s tongue darted in and out of you, swiping along your folds and onto your clit before darting back inside. When he lowered himself to suck your clit between his teeth you came, screaming loudly as he sucked your bundle of nerves into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Releasing your clit he licked back along your folds to stick his tongue inside, curling it inside you to collect your juices. 

Rising to his feet Hiromu pulled you upright, spinning you around to kiss you, his tongue diving into your mouth as your hands worked at his belt quickly getting his pants down around his ankles followed by his boxers as your tongues swirled around each other. Giving him a push on the couch you hurriedly straddled him, sinking yourself on his waiting cock with a content sigh. Looking into his eyes you pressed your lips to his and brought your hands to his hair, tangling them and giving it a sharp tongue that had him bucking into you. Moving your hips you began rocking on Hiromu’s cock, your knees digging into Hiromu’s sides as you rode him, your mouth peppering kisses on his lips, nose, cheeks and neck as you used his hair as leverage to help you ride him faster. 

Bouncing on his cock with Hiromu’s hands reaching for your tits your gasps filled the air as Hiromu grunted below you, his fingers pinching your nipples and twisting them painfully as you took him deep inside your pussy. Your hips ground down on Hiromu as he bucked up to meet your movements, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you felt another orgasm approaching one of Hiromu’s hands reaching down to rub at your sensitive nub as you came with a muffled groan into his neck, Hiromu’s own loud grunts filling the air as he exploded inside you. 

Your grip on his hair loosened and his hands fell to your hips, resting gently as the two of you caught your breath, content to lay in each other’s arms until you got the energy to straighten yourselves out.


End file.
